Boy Meets Girl v Boy Meets Boy
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: AU: This is the reason why parents should never have social lives. Vince/Orwell Peter/Vince
1. Love is Complicated

**Pigs have taken flight, Capers! This is strictly for humor. I do ship both Vinwell and Pence, but as you all know, I much prefer Vinwell. It's not serious drama like in What if: A new Legacy; this drama is mega silly, and actually, really fun to write! **

**This first chapter states the drama at hand; the second and the third chapters are alternate endings, depending on your ship. Vinwell will be the second chapter, and Pence will be the third.**

**As always, I do not own The Cape. Happy one year anniversary Cape fandom!**

_**Boy Meets Girl v. Boy Meets Boy- Chapter One: Love is Complicated**_

"_Dad, seriously?" Jamie Fleming cried at the top of her lungs. "I didn't even know you swung that way!"_

_Peter Fleming's face was calm, opposed to his daughter's that was beet red with anger and sadness. "I don't see how that would be much of your business, young lady."_

"_It is when you're going after my boyfriend!" the brunette replied, her voice much calmer now._

"_Jamie, dear," the billionaire fought a smirk. "He's hardly your boyfriend."_

_She just held her mouth open, no words able to come from her lips. _

_Peter smiled at his daughter's silence. "There, now, you see my point."_

"_Daddy, I think I would know if I had a boyfriend or not," the brunette folded her arms across her chest._

"_You're just nineteen. Vince is in his early thirties. He _is _a little too old for you," the billionaire responded._

_Jamie just threw her hands up in the air. "You know what, dad? I never expected you to be the boyfriend stealing type. You want to be this way, fine! Vince can choose who he wants to be with!"_

This all started about a few months ago. Jamie Fleming met a man named Vince Faraday at the local coffee shop. He was picking up a load of coffees for his friends at work. The brunette was automatically attracted to this sandy blonde, icy blue eyed hunk. She knew there was an age difference, but she could care less.

Vince seemed to be at the same feat. He was surprised to see this brown haired, brown eyed beauty at the coffee shop, much _less _talking to him.

The two hit it off immediately. They had several coffee shop dates in those months; Jamie and Vince even shared their first kiss on the patio outside of the shop.

Before they knew it, though, a problem had arose in their happy relationship. The brunette had been so happy with her new boyfriend; she constantly walked around the Fleming manor with a smile on her face, and a hum escaping her lips. Because of this, Peter questioned his daughter one day. When she explained Vince to him, _he _wanted to meet this man first hand. _Big _mistake.

The day she brought Vince over to meet her father, she had the most nagging feeling that this wouldn't end well. At first, the visit wasn't bad. Peter was a welcoming, albeit inquisitive, father.

The billionaire didn't know why, but the man before him seemed _very _attractive. Which, was very weird for Peter. He had never referred to a _male _as attractive. This was definitely going to be an interesting game.

Vince was wary towards his girlfriend's father. In the least bit, he was a tad creepy. Did he have a staring problem? Jamie warned him that it may have been weird for him. Well, weird was a rather loose term at this point.

Peter, no matter how hard he tried, felt jealous over his daughter's physical relationship with the sandy blonde. They were constantly touching in some way. Neither of them could talk properly because they always had their tongues in each other's mouths.

He knew it was wrong of him to think so, but it would be rather easy to steal his daughter's boyfriend for himself. He _did _feel bad about it, but it was something he felt would be better for his daughter. She was too young for Vince, anyway.

-0-

"Tonight wasn't weird for you was it?" Jamie asked her boyfriend. They sat in his truck, saying their proper goodbyes before Vince would drive himself home.

"Well just a little bit," he began, running at the back of his neck.

"I'm really sorry. My father gets like that; I really wish he wouldn't, but," Jamie shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Hey, it's alright. I had a good time, anyway," Vince said with a smile.

"You did?" the brunette asked, rather hopefully.

"Of course I did. Any time I get to see you is a good time," the sandy blonde stared back at his girlfriend, taking her hand in his.

Jamie fought the urge to blush. She leaned forward and caught her lips with his. Within moments, their kiss heated up. Had it not been for Peter flashing the front porch light at the truck, they'd probably be in the back seat right about now.

"I guess you'd better go back inside," the sandy blonde began against her lips.

"But I don't want to," the brunette whined.

"Well maybe we can ignore him," Vince pressed his lips over hers again, falling into a passionate kiss.

Again, Peter flashed the porch light twice. He sighed. Didn't these two realize he could see them?

Jamie groaned against his lips as the lights flooded the truck again. "Fine, I guess we have no choice."

The sandy blonde nodded before accepting a peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Jamie," he grinned at her.

"Night, Vince. Text me later?" the brunette spared him a little smile.

"Of course I will," Vince began, starting the truck up.

Jamie climbed out of the truck and stood off to the side. She crossed her arms against her chest as she watched her boyfriend drive away.

By the time she came up to the front door, Peter had walked away, quite satisfied with himself. This was going to be easier than he thought.

**Again, this is strictly for humor and/or shipping pleasure. Please review! **


	2. Vinwell Ending

**Welcome, welcome guys! Ready for the first alternate ending?**

**This does NOT have to be read if you are waiting for a Pence ending. There is no Pence in this, just like there isn't Vinwell in the third chapter. Just a chapter for everyone's preference. **

**Many thanks to IronAmerica and wtchcool for their reviews last chapter! **

**Enjoy the chapter, I do not own The Cape.**

_**Boy Meets Girl v Boy Meets Boy: Chapter Two- Vinwell Ending**_

There was no denying that Vince and Jamie were in love. Each party knew their own feelings, but neither of them could find the courage to spit it out. Jamie was shy; Vince, well, he was just Vince.

Close to a year had passed and neither had spoken up yet. The brunette was getting rather irritated that her boyfriend hadn't picked up on the hints she had been dropping for _months_.

The sandy blonde's problem wasn't that he didn't notice his girlfriend's hints, but that he refused to believe that she was actually _wanting _him to make a move. He figured she just wanted to take things slow. Vince had no problem with that… he was so in love with his girlfriend it wasn't even funny.

Jamie's defense was simple. She loved her boyfriend, but she was so afraid of being rejected. Sure, they kissed and did everything else under the sun, but they had not been physically intimate. She didn't really care about the sex; that would come eventually. The brunette just hoped that Vince would finally break the ice and say those three suffocatingly powerful words.

-0-

On an early Wednesday morning, Jamie sat up on her bed, busily working on her thesis paper for school. She had afternoon classes, but she figured, why waste the time she had on pointless stuff? It's not like her body ever let her get much sleep anyway.

A steady chime sounded from the nightstand next to the brunette. Blindly, she reached for her cell phone to see who in the world would be texting her at six in the morning.

The brunette smiled to herself as Vince's contact popped up on her touch screen phone. Of course, _he _was crazy enough to text her at six in the morning; he _was_ really sweet, though.

She unlocked her phone and read the content of the message.

"_Good Morning my beautiful girlfriend. I think I may be turning into you. Didn't get much sleep last night."_

Jamie frowned lightly. That wasn't good. Her boyfriend _always _got sleep, not to mention he was dead to the world when he was sleeping. The brunette shook a smirk off of her face as she punched in her reply. "How come, honey? Is everything alright?"

She waited about a minute after sending the message before she received one herself.

"_Nothing much, just got something on my mind," _he replied.

Jamie's heart sank. "Want to talk about it?" she punched in as her reply.

Another minute passed before receiving a reply.

"_I'll just come see you, I want to talk about it in person."_

She took in a shaky breath as she read that. "Okay. I'll see you soon." As soon as she sent that, she threw her phone onto her pillow with a groan. Could this be any worse? He probably wanted to break up…. A guy going a year without sex? Unheard of…

She groaned again, saving the contents of her document onto her hard drive. Maybe it was time for _her _to woman up and be the first to make a move.

The brunette flopped back against a pillow, smothering her face with another. God, why did love have to be so friggen' complicated?

-0-

When Vince was led into the Fleming home, the couple tiptoed upstairs, mindful of her sleeping family.

They settled down on her bed, both noticeably nervous. The sandy blonde wasn't there for what the brunette suspected. He was there to tell her how he felt about her. Vince knew that he had to man up and say those three little words. He meant them; he _really _did.

Jamie settled down onto the pillow next to her boyfriend and spared him a little smile. "Now that we can talk… how are you?"

Vince propped his head up on his elbow, leaning forward to give her a tentative kiss. As he pulled back, a grin formed at his lips. "Right now? I've never been better."

"Oh really?" the brunette smirked. "Care to share why?"

The sandy blonde took his free hand and linked his and the brunette's hands together. "I'm here with you. Do I need another reason?"

Jamie ducked her head into the pillow she rested her head on. "I guess you don't."

Vince chuckled at the shy brunette. "How are you?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing into her.

She picked herself up, propping her chin against an elbow as well. "Well," she sighed, a light frown in place. "I'm kind of worried about what you wanted to talk to me about."

"It's nothing to worry about, I promise, Jamie," the sandy blonde began.

Jamie fixed nervous brown irises onto him. "What is it, then?"

Vince took a deep breath, not really sure how to go about it. "There's something I _really _need to tell you, but I dunno _how _to say it." He had never loved a girl like her before; God knows he didn't want to screw their relationship up.

The brunette squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "Just say it. You said I have nothing to worry about, so it can't be bad, right?"

The sandy blonde returned a smile to his girlfriend, despite his overall perplexed expression. "I know, I'm just really worried that it's too soon to tell you."

Jamie opened her mouth to respond, only to have Vince scoop her up and place her on top of him. It was his turn to start dropping hints. Maybe he would knew then if it was worth his while to say that he loved her.

Vince gave her a gentle kiss to start out with. He slipped his arms around her waist, securing her in place. The sandy blonde was pleased when the brunette took it upon herself to deepen the kiss.

The two of them had it on the tip of their tongue. They wanted to get it out; it _hurt _that neither of them could just say it! Why couldn't they just say _I love you_?

In the meantime, Jamie's fourteen year old brother, Nathan, decided to peek in on his sister. He was famous for barging in at _all _the wrong times. Including this one.

The dark haired boy opened the already cracked open door, standing in shock at his sister's heavy make-out session.

When the doorknob bumped against the wall, the brunette ripped her lips away from her boyfriend and picked her head up to see Nathan.

"Nate, what are you doing?" she snapped.

Still in shell-shock, the fourteen year old blinked back heavily. "I came to see what you were doing up so early," he looked at Vince, wide eyed. "Does dad know he's here?"

"No," Jamie whispered, climbing off of her boyfriend. "If you breathe a word of this, we'll both be in trouble."

Nathan held a hand up in defense. "Believe me, sis, I'm looking for a spoon to gouge my eyes out…"

"Okay, now get out!" the brunette whispered fervently. When he just stared at her, she pitched a pillow at his head.

The fourteen year old shrugged. "If you'll excuse me, there's a spoon calling my name. Maybe some brain bleach…"

Once the door was shut, Jamie leaned against her boyfriend's knee. "God, my brother is such a brat sometimes."

Vince picked his head up and grinned at his girlfriend. "Well, your brother isn't who I want to think of right now."

The brunette didn't need to hear anymore. She settled herself next to her boyfriend and fell into a kiss. Their passion pumped through their veins, a boost of adrenaline accompanying it.

As their lips disconnected the first time for air, Jamie spoke up breathlessly. "Vince, there's something I need to tell you too."

Vince smiled back at her, executing a quick kiss. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, you brought it up first," the brunette prompted.

"No, I insist. Ladies first," the sandy blonde grinned uncomfortably.

They both took in deep breaths, staring back at each other intensively.

"How about we say it at the same time?" Jamie suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea," Vince began, sitting up against the headboard.

In turn, Jamie took her boyfriend's hand, neatly threading their fingers together in her lap.

The two figured it was now or never. What the other had to say would just have to wait. Vince had to know that Jamie loved him, and Jamie had to know that Vince loved her.

Their eyes met once again, lips parting in anticipation. The brunette counted to three with her free hand.

"One. Two…" she paused, a hitch getting caught in her chest. "Three."

"I love you," the two began simultaneously. As one's words registered with the other's, their eyes widened.

"You love me?" Vince struggled to get out.

"I do. More than you could ever understand," Jamie replied calmly, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"God," Vince breathed out. "That's a relief. I was so worried that I was taking things way too fast."

"And I just thought you didn't feel the same way," the brunette began, her heart hammering a mile a minute.

"How can I _not _feel the same way?" the sandy blonde asked. "Whenever we kiss, all I can think of it how right it feels, and how much I love you."

Jamie rested her forehead against her boyfriend, millimeters apart from her boyfriend. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Vince smiled back at the brunette affectionately, running his fingers through her long hair. "Yeah? Tell me how happy."

"I'll do even better than that," the brunette paused to fill in the gap in between their lips. "I'll show you."

**Well folks, next up is the Pence alternate ending. Like I've said before, both of these chapters can be read as a stand alone. **

**So, how was the chapter? This is Orwell, signing out. **


	3. Pence Ending

**Hurray for fast updates! Here's the final chapter of this crazy parody.**

**My thanks to: IronAmerica for reviewing last chapter. **

**So, this is my first shot at slash. I've done femslash, and now Pence is my first slash experiment. **_**You have been warned. **_

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Boy Meets Girl v Boy Meets Boy- Chapter Three: Pence Ending**_

Peter Fleming grinned to himself, rather proud of his handiwork. The man next to him had passed out from pure exhaustion. Sure, he was damn worn out too, but the feeling of victory surpassed it.

He was going to be very sore in the morning, but it really didn't matter. His master plan had worked. Vince was finally in his grasp. And yes, it _was _as delicious as it sounded.

-0-

This whole escapade came to the billionaire when his daughter and Vince broke up. The two had gone strong for a few years, but they slowly grew apart. Peter waited for his daughter to get over her heartbreak, though it seemed to take impossibly forever. Now, close to a year later, he was ready to commence with his plan.

He chose a day that he knew Jamie would be going out with friends. While she was in her notoriously long bubble bath, Peter snuck into his daughter's room, stealing her cell phone from off its charger. He quickly went to the contacts and wrote her ex-boyfriend's number down on a piece of paper that he brought with him. Before the brunette could catch him up to no good, he placed her cell phone back on charge and scurried out of her bedroom.

The billionaire's plan was to give Faraday a call, giving him a false scenario of Jamie wanting to get back together with him. If Vince thought that the brunette would be waiting for him at the Fleming manor, he would _surely _be there.

-0-

About an hour an a half later, Fleming had made the call. Vince had been thrilled to know that Jamie wanted to get back together. It took him all of five minutes to drive to the Fleming manor. When Peter saw him pull up to the drive, he smirked to himself. "Brilliant."

The sandy blonde marched up the flight of stairs, his heart hammering in his chest. He knocked at the front door, fully expecting his ex-girlfriend to answer the knock. A heavy frown settled onto his lips as Peter answered the door. Something told him that this wouldn't end well…

"Vincent, please come in," the billionaire began, stepping aside to let Vince in.

The younger man stepped inside the manor, hurrying to the staircase.

"She's not here," Peter spoke, stopping the sandy blonde dead in his tracks.

Vince turned around, his heart beating a mile a minute. "What do you mean she's not here? I thought you said-"

"I know what I said," the billionaire frowned. "I don't know what is wrong with my daughter. She just changed her mind and left to be with her friends."

The sandy blonde didn't know what to say. Maybe she really did hate him. Vince just held onto the staircase railing, sighing to himself.

When Vince had his head turned away from him, the billionaire smirked at how well this was going. "Vincent, believe me, I tried to convince her to at _least _say hello."

The younger man let out a sigh, retreating from the stairs. "No, I believe you. She just doesn't want me anymore."

"Well, is there anything I can do for your troubles?" Fleming asked, a charming smile in place.

Vince shook his head, passing the billionaire as he headed to the front door. "Nah, I'll just get out of here."

"Stay for a while, I insist. Maybe have a drink or two?" Peter offered, his smile still prominent.

The sandy blonde let out a sigh. He knew he should have walked away. However, something took a hold of his good judgment and threw it out of the window. "Alright, a drink doesn't sound that bad."

That's how it all began. Fleming handed Vince a tall glass of scotch and sat down to watch the effects. He had the bottle on the side table by the couch, ready to refill the sandy blonde's glass at any time.

Vince's mood had began to see a change rather quickly. He had been whining over losing Jamie for the past hour. Peter was having a joyful time patting the younger man on the back.

-0-

"I'm a failure!" the sandy blonde slurred, chugging the little bit of alcohol that he had in his glass.

"How are you a failure?" Fleming asked with his charming smile.

"Because!" Vince paused as he watched the billionaire refill his glass. "She didn't even take the time to stick 'round, y'know?"

The billionaire frowned. "Once again, I apologize for my daughter's behavior."

"Jamie wouldn't have to leave it I wasn't such a big failure!" Vince began, slumping over his glass.

"She just wasn't the right one for you. There's no need to worry yourself over her," Peter spoke, lightly patting the sandy blonde on the knee.

The younger man looked down at the nearly empty glass of scotch. Was it just him, or was Peter hitting on him? "Why do you keep touching me?" Vince slurred. "Are you hitting on me?"

"How about another drink?" the billionaire offered a smile as he reached for the bottle of scotch and refilled the sandy blonde's glass.

Vince muttered something to himself but tilted his head back to chug down the contents of his glass.

Fleming was glad that he hadn't caught on yet. Really though, it made him wonder how idiotic this boy was. Didn't he realize that he was the only one drinking? Oh well, Peter smirked to himself, more fun for him.

-0-

One hour and a half a bottle of scotch later, things started to look up for the billionaire. Vince had been leaning on his ex-girlfriend's father, bemoaning everything that had went wrong with his life.

"Let's just face it, Fleming," the sandy blonde's lower lip began to quiver. He chugged down more of his drink. "I'm a loser!"

Peter didn't understand. Shouldn't the scotch have taken more of an effect by now? In his opinion, they should have been shagging by now….

The billionaire turned toward the younger man, smiling at him gently. "You aren't a loser. Quite the contrary, you're a winner." He remembered saying that to his daughter during dance lessons. He meant it then, and sure, he meant it now.

Vince picked his head up and looked at the billionaire. With a sniffle, he asked, "You really mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Peter responded with his winning smile. He was getting pretty confident that he didn't have to wait much longer.

The sandy blonde knew it was the scotch talking, but the billionaire was starting to look _very _appealing. He didn't even care that Peter was gradually getting closer, as were his lips.

When Vince made the first move to latch his lips onto Fleming's, the older man couldn't have been more pleased. He was finally getting his way, and judging on how heated the kisses were, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

**Leave me a review guys! See ya later!**


End file.
